My Complicated Life
by Golden Mooncat
Summary: It had started out that I went to the bar with some friends. Who would have thought I would meet HIM there' Read and Review
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else from the story. They belong to Rumiko. I'm   
  
working on the OOCness, I really am.  
  
Mel  
  
My Complicated Life  
  
By: Golden Mooncat  
  
Chapter One.  
  
I walked out of my bedroom in a haze. The shirt I more than likely stole off one of my guy   
  
friend's the night before, completely open. My baby blue bra and panties set were shown to   
  
the world. Well, they would have been if I still lived at the shrine.  
  
But no. When I had turned twenty-one, about three months ago I had bought an apartment.   
  
Nothing extravagant, just a two bed one bath apartment at three hundred a month. But I can   
  
afford it, I work as a cook at a retirement home, I'm paid around five hundred, every two   
  
weeks.  
  
Buyo, my fat and overly lazy cat rubbed against my bare legs, demanding food. Glancing down   
  
at the white and brown cat I shook my head, immediately regretting it due to my hangover.   
  
Grabbing a can of cat food I opened it, thankful I didn't have to use the can opener.  
  
It was electric. And quite noisy. I wasn't ready for noise. Not until I had digested   
  
coffee, and aspirin.  
  
Perhaps five rum and cokes the night before had been a mistake? Or was it more than five? I   
  
couldn't remember. All I could remember was looking at the calendar and then ordering more   
  
drinks.  
  
It was the anniversary of what should have been the fifth year marking my relationship with   
  
him. But he had to go and break my heart. On my birthday, no less! It was still fresh in   
  
my memory.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Why don't you and I...Go to my apartment after this little party? To do something a bit more   
  
adult." he had said, his hands on my hips from behind.  
  
"Koga, I told you, I won't sleep with you. I want to be married before I do that." I'd   
  
growled, tired of having the same argument with him.  
  
"But Kagome, I don't think you understand. How can you say you love me if you won't make love   
  
to me?" he'd said, and I could tell that it was an ultimatum.  
  
Prove I loved him by breaking a promise I'd made to myself about my virginity, or lose him.  
  
Needless to say I knew then that he didn't love me, and that I was about to lose him. I had   
  
told him that if he truly loved me, he could understand my need to wait. He said then that   
  
obviously I didn't love him if I couldn't sleep with him.  
  
Koga had said that in front of all my friends and family. Then the man had turned and left me   
  
there in shock. After a bit I started crying. That night he'd called and told me that it was   
  
over.  
  
End Flashback  
  
I brushed a strand of raven hair off my face, along with a tear. Clenching my jaw tightly I   
  
reminded myself that I was SO over Koga. I just needed to get a new boyfriend. That way I   
  
could forget about him.  
  
"No more crying over that jerk. Just remember, for five years all he stuck around for was his   
  
delusional thoughts that I'd give him sex. I would have, when -IF- we got married." I   
  
grumbled while making a pot of fresh coffee.  
  
That's when I noticed the sleeve of the shirt. I had initially thought that it was my robe   
  
when I woke up. But seeing the men's button down, Armani no less, shirt on my form, I   
  
panicked.  
  
Not a single one of the guys I hung out with wore Armani. And I didn't buy men's clothes.  
  
"Oh no...But maybe nothing happened and he left. Kami please let that be the case." I prayed   
  
while walking into my bedroom.  
  
No one there.  
  
"Oh thank you Kami." I muttered turning to leave the room when a flash of silver caught my   
  
eye. "What the...?"  
  
Walking over to my dresser I picked my jacket up and gasped. Keys. And they didn't belong to   
  
my 2003 Honda Pilot. If my love of cars, okay my younger brother's love of cars had taught   
  
me anything, the car was expensive.  
  
So, all I had to prove about the mystery man was as follows; he wore expensive Armani and   
  
liked expensive cars. Could only mean one thing. The guy was loaded.  
  
"Wait a minute, if these are his keys...That means he's still here...Crud..." I grumbled   
  
running to the door to shut it.  
  
But it didn't quite work that way.  
  
Don't get me wrong, the door shut. On a man's hand. Wait, sorry, make that his hand, and   
  
his foot.  
  
"OW!" the man screamed while pulling his appendages free of the door.  
  
"Get out!" I shouted while leaning heavily on the shut door.  
  
"It is kind of hard for me to leave when you have my keys and shirt." he pointed out and had   
  
said items thrown at him after I opened the door a crack.  
  
"There, now get out." I grumbled pulling my robe on and shut around my body.  
  
"Nothing happened last night. So you can quit panicking. I wouldn't let anything happen."   
  
said the voice and I felt a little relief.  
  
"Just get out."  
  
"Goodbye to you too."  
  
Once I knew he was gone, he had growled at Buyo to move, I exited my room. As far as I could   
  
tell, he'd exited my room after I had and went looking for either his keys, myself, or both.  
  
All I could feel at the moment, however, was relief. He'd told me nothing had happened.   
  
That he wouldn't have let anything happen.  
  
However, should I completely trust a total stranger's word? Um, NO.  
  
I ran over to the phone and dialed my OBGYN's number. Making an appointment for that very   
  
afternoon I grabbed the bottle of aspirin I kept in the kitchen. Damn my mother for getting me   
  
hooked on coffee.  
  
Okay, so I couldn't exactly blame my mother. All she did was allow me to start drinking coffee   
  
on the mornings after a major cramming session. And the night of said cramming session so I   
  
could get every detail.  
  
My fault for procrastinating studying anyways. Just like I was putting off calling my best   
  
friend, Sango. I had to find out who Mr. Rich Good Samaritan was.  
  
And Sango probably could tell me who he was. Of course, Sango had been pretty trashed the   
  
night before. The bartender had probably called her a cab after he sent me home...With a   
  
complete and total stranger.  
  
"Egh, this better be someone important." Sango grumbled while answering her phone on the   
  
sixth ring.  
  
"I've got just as bad a hangover as you. So sit up Sango, this is important." I demanded   
  
into the phone and pushed a strand of hair off my face before pouring myself a fresh cup of   
  
coffee.  
  
Black.  
  
"Hey, Kagome. What time is it?" Sango asked, she was sure to have pulled a pillow over her   
  
head once she realized it was me.  
  
"Eleven o' clock. Now, seriously Sango, sit up. This is really important."  
  
"Okay. What is it?"  
  
"Did you leave the bar before or after me last night?" I asked and she took a minute to   
  
remember.  
  
"The bartender sent for my cab after you left. Speaking of which..."  
  
"Who was he, I'm drawing a complete blank. And he was here this morning...But I didn't look   
  
at him." I said and Sango laughed.  
  
"It would figure you would forget him. Though HOW you did I will never understand. He was a   
  
total BABE! And I think he was rich." Sango said, her voice going dreamy.  
  
Which meant one thing out of three possibilities. She either started daydreaming, fell back   
  
to sleep. Or my cousin Miroku had walked in causing her to forget that she was on the phone.  
  
"SANGO!" I screamed into the receiver hearing a thunk meaning she had jumped falling off her   
  
bed.  
  
"ACK! Don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry, but pay attention. I can tell you, he was rich. Because I woke up in his Armani   
  
shirt." I said while counting down in my head.  
  
'Five...four...three...two...one...And-' I thought to myself.  
  
"You WHAT?!?!" Sango screamed as I pulled the phone from my ear and drank my precious coffee.  
  
"You heard me perfectly fine. He says nothing happened, but I have an appointment with my   
  
doctor to verify this. But give me the skinny on this rich babe. Why would this rich hunk   
  
drive me home...And what the heck is his name?!" I demanded and my ebony-haired friend laughed.  
  
"I think his name was Seth...or Sesshomaru. Stephan maybe? I just remember that it began   
  
with an S. And that you were all over him after he punched out that creep who was leeching   
  
all over you." she said and my brow scrunched together.  
  
"Leech...leech...Who was the leech? Oh! Him, I remember the leech." I said remembering how   
  
this guy wouldn't leave me alone.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Come on, honey. It'd be fun. And you can trust me." said the guy who may as well have been   
  
perm-a-glued to my side.  
  
He'd been hitting on me since I'd entered the bar. And he wouldn't take no for an answer.   
  
When I'd gotten completely drunk he got worse. He'd gotten grabby.  
  
Squeeze  
  
"Let go of me! I told you no! Let go!" I'd growled.  
  
The leech's brown eyes seemed completely black as he shook his greasy head. The bartender had   
  
been telling leech-man to lay off, but it wasn't doing any good. When he'd gone for my breast   
  
again, however, his hand had been grabbed.  
  
"I believe the lady told you no." said an incredibly sexy voice attached to a body I couldn't   
  
remember.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Kagome! Earth to attracter of leeches!" Sango called into the phone causing me to jerk from   
  
my memories.  
  
"So, what did Mr. Rich Good Looking Samaritan look like?" I asked and Sango couldn't seem to   
  
remember either.  
  
"Well, if we see him when we go to the bar on Friday, I'll point him out to you." she covered   
  
and I laughed.  
  
"I have to get ready for my appointment. I'll see you on Friday, but I'll call you later." I   
  
said before I hung up my phone.  
  
"No worries Miss Higurashi, you are still fully intact. You are still as pure as ever." said   
  
my doctor after a doing a quick check up.  
  
"Thank you, Kami." I muttered causing the doctor to laugh.  
  
Friday night...  
  
It'd been almost a week since I'd had the scare of my life with Mr. Rich Good Looking   
  
Samaritan. I'd been at the bar with Sango and Miroku for about an hour. No sign of Mr. Rich   
  
anywhere.  
  
Of course only knowing what his voice was like didn't give me much to search for...  
  
The main reason that I was looking for him was to thank him. For more than one reason. Those   
  
reasons being: 1) saving me from leech-man, 2) for driving me home, 3) for not taking advantage   
  
of me, and 4) for leaving when being told to.  
  
Alright, the REAL main reason though was, I wanted to see if Mr. Rich was actually as   
  
gorgeous as Sango said. Of course, Sango's vague description of him didn't help at all.   
  
Though the vagueness and gentlemen like characteristics were sounding quite appealing.  
  
"Sango, what does this guy look like again?" I asked my best friend while scanning the   
  
crowded bar.  
  
"I told you. Long, naturally light hair. Intense eyes. Tall. Lean, but strong. And a   
  
great ass." Sango said while rolling her hands in her way of squeezing an imaginary rump.  
  
"That best be my great ass that you're talking about." said my cousin Miroku, also Sango's   
  
boyfriend of six years, from behind the ebony-haired woman.  
  
"But of course." she said, her fingers looping into the back pocket of his jeans.  
  
"Egh. I need to get some single friends." I grumbled while ordering another kiddy cocktail.  
  
I was not going to get trashed this time.  
  
Definitely not when I was designated driver for the night. And I wanted to be sober in case   
  
I actually ran into the guy. Like I just ran into a man, my cherry flavored non-alcoholic   
  
daiquiri spilling on his shirt.  
  
"Oh! I am so sorry! I did-" I'd started while grabbing a napkin to try and get the drink off.  
  
"Watch where you're going wench!" the man growled grabbing the napkin from my hand angrily.  
  
"What did you just call me?!" I snarled, my humiliation quickly being replaced by anger.  
  
"I called you a wench." said the blonde haired, violet-eyed man while Sango jammed her elbow   
  
into my ribs.  
  
"Sango, stop. I need to teach this dog a lesson." I growled, but Sango grabbed my elbow   
  
quickly. "What?!"  
  
"Kagome, this is M.R.G.L.S." she hissed in my ear while pointing at the man I'd been about to   
  
fight with.  
  
"M.R.G.L.S? Who's M.R.G.L-Oh crud..." I grumbled while paling slightly.  
  
M.R.G.L.S--Mr. Rich Good Looking Samaritan.  
  
Crud.  
  
That's it for this chapter. I don't know if I want it to be an Inu/Kag or a Sess/Kag. I just   
  
know that I'll more than likely choose the latter of the choices. Mostly because I'm tired of   
  
doing the plain Inu/Kag. Just like I'm kind of done with Mir/San. It gets a bit boring after   
  
a while. And with what I want to do with this story...Well, just review and tell me which guy   
  
I should use. I won't have the next chapter up 'til I finish Unexpected Happenings. And I   
  
think that the next chapter for that will be my last. Pretty sure anyways. I don't know, I   
  
haven't been getting ideas. Any who. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! AND VOTE!!!!!!! Thanks for being   
  
patient enough to listen to my ramblings.  
  
Mel 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else from the story. They belong to Rumiko. I'm   
  
working on the OOCness, I really am. I didn't get any votes for an Inu/Kag story. So, I'm   
  
going to go with Sess/Kag. I may switch it around later, maybe not. Don't know. I'll leave   
  
it up to the votes I get.  
  
Mel  
  
My Complicated Life  
  
By: Golden Mooncat  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Beautiful.  
  
That was my first thought when I saw her. She'd been drunk, of course, but even while being   
  
drunk she was beautiful. But she had also been dangerous.  
  
Something about the way she held herself that night had screamed to back off. But there was   
  
another part that was screaming for help. When I'd first saw her, saw her desperate way of   
  
looking for help, I'd thought it was due to the man that was clinging to her. Later, I would   
  
find, that was not the case.  
  
I'd walked passed her and the 'man' when he'd grabbed her breast. Something in me had caused   
  
me to stop. When he'd gone to grab her breast again I'd grabbed his hand, preventing him from   
  
doing so.  
  
"I believe the lady said no." I'd said, my voice low in warning.  
  
"And what do you plan on doing to stop me, pretty boy?" he'd growled, his free hand tugging   
  
on a strand of my platinum blonde hair.  
  
My honey brown eyes narrowed while I yanked my hair back from his grip.  
  
"This." I said jerking him from the barstool and away from the beautiful woman.  
  
"Whoa!" he exclaimed his equilibrium obviously thrown off. "You'll regret touching me,   
  
pretty boy."  
  
"Will I now?" I'd asked, placing myself between the beauty and the brute.  
  
"Yea, you will."  
  
The brute came towards me, his fists raised. There was no thought behind the attack, so I   
  
caught his wrists in one hand easily enough. Using his own confusion and weight against him   
  
I threw him back.  
  
He fell hard to the floor of the bar.  
  
The beauty behind me laughed when he fell. Her laugh was like balm to my ears compared to   
  
the loud music the bar was playing. It was soft, melodious, and most of all, pure and   
  
innocent.  
  
The laugh, however, was not appreciated by both of the two who heard it. The brute stood on   
  
his feet, glaring at the beauty behind me. When she continued laughing, he went to attack   
  
her.  
  
This caused that something inside of myself to act out again.  
  
I grabbed the brute by the throat picking him up off his feet. With my free hand I clenched   
  
a fist and swung. My fist connected with his face and I released him.  
  
He ran off then.  
  
That is when I turned to face the beauty. She was staring at me. Those stormy blue-gray   
  
eyes boring into mine. Her raven hair was curled down her back to shield her nearly bare   
  
back from prying eyes.  
  
On her person, I noticed then, was a barhopping outfit. She wore a baby blue halter top that   
  
looped around her neck and left only her upper back bare. Covering her legs were a pair of   
  
black jeans that clung to her curves before flaring out at the knees. On the back of her   
  
barstool was a matching jacket. And on her feet she wore a pair of black stiletto heels.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked, berating myself mentally for staring, I was not one to allow a   
  
woman's charms to get to me.  
  
"I'm fine. Are you alright?" she asked, her eyes drinking in the sight of my clothes.  
  
I wore a white Armani button down and tailored Armani pants. My platinum blonde hair was   
  
braided down my back, a few strands stubbornly having fallen free. Across the crowded room,   
  
where my half brother sat waiting, was a tailored black Armani jacket. And on my feet were   
  
a pair of shined black Dexter's. (A/N: No idea what they look like, but that's the most   
  
expensive man's shoe my mom's boyfriend could tell me about that wasn't a sneaker.)  
  
"He did not lay a single finger on me." I said, watching as she nodded.  
  
"Thanks. You know, for helping me with leech-man." she said, her voice soft as she motioned   
  
for me to sit.  
  
I sat beside her.  
  
"My name is Kagome." she said, taking a long drink of what could only be rum and coke.  
  
"I am Sesshomaru." I said, seeing her drunk and getting drunker made me wonder if she had a   
  
drinking problem.  
  
Again, later I would find out that that was not the case.  
  
"Do you like to play pool, Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome, she'd just finished off her drink.  
  
"Are you asking if I want to play?" I asked and she grinned while tugging me over to an   
  
available table.  
  
"I can never find a worthy opponent. Please, Sesshomaru? It will make a drunk girl VERY   
  
happy." she begged, her eyes wide and her mouth set in an irresistible pout.  
  
Damn, if I can't say no to a woman who has lips like hers.  
  
"One game only." I said grabbing a queue-stick.  
  
We played three. And she beat me every time. But, damn, she didn't ask for much. Just   
  
for me to buy her three more rum and cokes. Which I did.  
  
My mistake.  
  
Because once she'd finished off the third one she was tipsy. Or as my brother said as he   
  
walked over, shitfaced drunk. She had to hold onto my shoulders to keep from passing out   
  
right then and there. (A/N: My sister's saying "Shitfaced Drunk." I had just talked to her   
  
on the phone when I wrote that.)  
  
"Sesshomaru, are you trying to get a little action tonight, or something? I don't doubt   
  
in any way, shape, or form, that she's gorgeous. But getting her shitfaced drunk?" Inuyasha   
  
asked while coming over.  
  
"Inuyasha, that is not how it is. Now, what do you want?" I growled, Kagome had started   
  
dancing against me to the song Milkshake by Kelis as it came over the speakers.  
  
"I came to see what, better yet who, it was delaying you from our drinks. But now I see that   
  
there is no de in delaying you." Inuyasha said, his eyes drinking in the sway of Kagome's   
  
hips.  
  
"Watch it, brother. You forget to whom you are speaking." I growled, trying hard to ignore   
  
the gyrations going straight to my groin.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off Kagome, leech!" I heard from behind me, so I turned Kagome and   
  
myself around to see an ebony-haired woman glaring at me.  
  
"What is it that you just called me?" I growled, having to deal with my annoying half-brother,   
  
Kagome's gyrations, and being called a leech was causing my ironclad control to slip away.  
  
"She called you a leech." Inuyasha said and Kagome giggled.  
  
"Sango, it's okay. This is Sesshomaru, and Inuwaga." Kagome said having finally stopped   
  
dancing.  
  
"My name is Inuyasha, not Inuwaga." my brother growled, but Kagome giggled again.  
  
"Nope. From here out you are known as Inuwaga." she said while I made a mental note for   
  
further reference.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure?" asked Sango, the woman's chocolate eyes showing worry.  
  
"He's not going to hurt me. Right, Sesshomaru?" she asked me, her lips forming that pout   
  
again.  
  
"I will not harm your friend. But do-" I didn't get to finish before Sango took off to get   
  
another drink. "you think you could take Kagome? Or not..."  
  
"Too bad, Sesshomaru. Looks like your stuck with me." said Kagome while giggling slightly.  
  
"Looks like..."I muttered while helping her back over to her table, Inuyasha following us.  
  
"Inuwaga, do you want to get stuck with me to?" asked the raven-haired woman and Inuyasha   
  
growled.  
  
"My name is Inuyasha, not Inuwaga, wench." the violet-eyed annoyance snapped.  
  
"What did you just call me?!"  
  
"I called you a wench, wench."  
  
"Why you filthy little mutt! I oughta rip you in two!"  
  
They argued like that for a good ten minutes. Every time Kagome would get Inuyasha he would   
  
stutter and then call her a wench. After the ten minutes of allowing them to bicker, I   
  
raised my voice.  
  
"Enough! You two act as if you're married!" I growled, Kagome gave me a horrified look,   
  
Inuyasha's mirrored hers.  
  
"HELL NO!" they both exclaimed glaring at me.  
  
Well, Inuyasha glared, Kagome looked at me as if I'd punched her.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but my boss was wondering if he could speak to you for a minute." a waitress   
  
said to me as she looked at Inuyasha, her tongue daring out to lick her chapped lips.  
  
"With a shake of my head I told Kagome to stay put and not to order anymore drinks. Standing   
  
up I walked to the bar where I waited for the bartender to notice me. When he did I saw him   
  
holding a driver's license and a set of car keys.  
  
"I hate to bother you, but as I did with your brother and any other twenty-one year old in   
  
here...I took her driver's license and keys. And I was wondering, since you seem to know   
  
the lady...Could you driver her home?" asked the bartender, his eyes darting towards Kagome.  
  
"If you can get my brother a cab. I tire of dealing with him tonight." I said taking the   
  
items as he handed them to me. I walked back over to the table and said, "Kagome, put your   
  
jacket on, I'm taking you home."  
  
"Aww...But Sesshomaru, I don't wanna go." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"I said I was taking her home. Not you." I growled while helping Kagome out of the bar.  
  
When we got to my silver Mercedes Benz I was carrying the raven-haired woman. She'd gotten   
  
dizzy, or so she'd said. What I think it was , was that she wanted to cuddle. Because she'd   
  
snuggled up close, her lips pressing to my neck.  
  
When I'd driven her to her apartment, her address was on her driver's license, I knew she   
  
was completely wasted. She kept saying I was a lot better than Koga, some man who'd broken   
  
her heart. Kept tugging on my shirt as I carried her into her room.  
  
As I laid her down on her bed, my hands pulling her heels off, she pulled me onto the bed.   
  
Onto her, her lips pressed to mine. To hell if I'd let those lips not be on my own. We   
  
kissed. Hard.  
  
However, when she rolled us over so she lay sprawled on top of me, I pulled away. Without   
  
hurting her I tried to push her off of me. But she was quicker, she'd pulled my shirt off   
  
and was placing open-mouthed kisses on my torso. When I tried to push her off me again she'd   
  
grabbed my hands pulling her halter-top off revealing a baby blue halter bra. She then used my   
  
hands, my fingers willingly complying to unbutton her jeans.  
  
After she'd revealed her baby blue panties to me I'd finally managed to push her off. She   
  
groaned as she hit the floor with a thump. I stood quickly looking for my car keys.  
  
"Where did you put my keys, Kagome?" I growled as she pulled my shirt on, her eyes   
  
mischievous.  
  
"I don't know. Come on, Sesshomaru. Just stay the night." she'd said, and I relented.  
  
I mean I couldn't leave without my keys. And my wallet was in my car, which was locked. No   
  
cash on me. Which meant I couldn't call a cab. I could look for my keys, but even walking   
  
at the moment was hard to do.  
  
She had to chew on my earlobe...  
  
We'd crawled into the bed. Okay, she crawled dragging me onto it. When she'd fallen asleep   
  
I was about to climb from the bed when she cuddled close. Whimpering.  
  
That whimpering was enough to leave my by her side until morning. And I must admit, it was   
  
the best sleep of my life. She'd felt great against my body and that's all I needed.  
  
When we'd woken up the next morning I'd gone to look for her. I had no idea that she didn't   
  
remember me, until she slammed her bedroom door shut on my hand and foot. After getting my   
  
keys and shirt back assured her that nothing had happened and left.  
  
But as I walked into the apartment I share with my half-brother, I regretted going home.  
  
Inuyasha stood waiting for me, a coy grin on his face. As I tried to ignore his taunting of   
  
'sleeping with the wench' I caught the scent that was Kagome's on my shirt. Wild flowers and   
  
wild berries.  
  
She'd tasted good too.  
  
My face must have betrayed my thoughts because Inuyasha became unbearable. Finally I couldn't   
  
handle him any longer so I spun around after setting my coffee cup down. Slamming the   
  
violet-eyed annoyance against the kitchen wall I snarled low in my throat.  
  
"Listen here, whelp, and listen good. If you wish to see the waitress whose given you her   
  
number again, you'll be silent. And I mean now. Is that understood?" I growled, my hand   
  
tightening around his throat.  
  
"Yes, Aniki." Inuyasha said, he knew when to push and when to stop. I released him before he   
  
said, "We're going back to the bar on Friday."  
  
I grabbed my cup of coffee and drained its contents. Winced. It scorched all the way down.  
  
So here I am. It's Friday night and I'm looking past my brother at the girl he is arguing   
  
with. She looked the same, but sober this time. And the only difference was that the   
  
colors of her clothes were reversed.  
  
Sango was staring at me, Kagome thought she was pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
"M.R.G.L.S? Who's M.R.G.L--Oh crud..." Kagome grumbled while paling slightly.  
  
"Not him, Kagome. Him!" Sango hissed at her cerulean-eyed friend while pointing her finger   
  
at me.  
  
Kagome looked at me then. Her jaw fell open. I smirked.  
  
I don't think this is my better chapter, but I was half asleep when I wrote it. If you are   
  
wondering why I mentioned my mom's boyfriend, it's because I don't know a thing about men's   
  
clothes. Well, review and tell me what you think. Do you hate it? Do you love it? Do you   
  
have no opinion what so ever? Do you think I should keep it Sess/Kag? Should I get Koga back   
  
in here? Should I make the waitress be Kikyo? Or someone else? I want your opinions!   
  
PLEASE!  
  
Mel 


	3. Hey, I'm BAAAAAAACCCCKKKKK

Author's Note

How dare she! She finally updates the story and it's a lousy Author's note!

This is just to let you all know that, YES I will be writing again.

I'm With You will be getting worked on again, after two freakin years, but I'll be working it with a slightly different angle than I originally intended. I finally broke through my writers block last night when inspiration struck...Kind of weird what happens when you break up with a boyfriend...-.-''

Anyways...

My Complicated Life, after three years I will start working on it again...I just have to find my hard copy...The copy that ISN'T on file on the computer. Dodges flaming spears.

These will be my two priorities for a while, what with not going to college until this winter, so I'll try to get chapters posted soon.

I'm sorry for the wait, but I do thank all of my faithful readers, and for all of the reviews telling me to UPDATE! Or for all of the reviews telling me of how I can write. Those mean the world to me, and inspire me in ways that no one could possibly understand, but well...Another writer.

I thank you, and hope you can bear with my flightiness a bit more.

Again, I'm sorry for the wait.

Golden Mooncat 


End file.
